1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam iron of a lightweight plastic with a water tank above an electrically heated soleplate and a rear steam generator and ports to direct steam through the soleplate as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,282 of common assignment. The invention improves on said patent by providing an elastomer pump and double walled conduit in a combination using fewer parts that are better located and permits the iron to be operated dry, steam, or surge of steam with the surge of steam operable in the vertical position as a steaming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The overall combination of a lightweight plastic iron of integral pieces with a rear surge generator and a forward upper pump on the handle permitting surge in either the horizontal or vertical position is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,282 of common assignment. This iron is operable dry, steam, or surge of steam in both the horizontal and vertical positions. Elastomer bellows pumps per se in an iron handle for pumping water to different parts of an iron, usually with a conventional main steam generator and a soleplate or to a spray nozzle or both are well known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,972 and 3,488,873. These are merely improved versions over the well-known manual diaphragm pump as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,611 of common assignment.